Road Trip!
by hallow777
Summary: Ever wondered what happens on all those road trips Castle and Beckett go on?


**This is what happens when I am stuck waiting at the doctor's for long amounts of time with only my phone and its handy notepad and full keyboard. I would have written on DFAS or the new story that's yet to be uploaded that I am working on, but I couldn't remember where I left off. So I got the bright idea to start a oneshot. **

**I do NOT own Castle.**

**

* * *

**

"Castle, road trip."

"Yes!" Castle fist pumped the air before hurrying after Beckett, who had already started walking out the door.

Ryan and Esposito hated road trips, but Castle loved them. Well, only when he went with Beckett. While the guys saw it as an endless, mind numbing journey to get a suspect or information, he saw it as an opportunity to spend uninterrupted time with his favorite detective.

He followed her down to the parking lot and into her car. Without a word, she drove to the nearest gas station to fill up on gas and while Castle headed into the store part of the station to gather the necessary road trip items.

Beckett finished replacing the cap on the gas tank just in time to look up and see Castle come out of the store with his arms full of various goodies. When he got close enough the car, she called out to him.

"Do you really think we need all of that?"

"We are going to be on the road for hours! Of course we need all this." He opened door on the passenger side to deposit his stash before he suddenly paused then turned to head back into the store, calling out to Beckett over his shoulder. " Oh wait! I forgot the-" He didn't even get a foot away from the car before she grabbed his arm and turned him back towards the car then going around to the driver's side.

"We are leaving."

"But!" He tried to protest but she wasn't having any of it.

"Now, Castle."

"Fine…"

The tank was full of gas, the goodies were open and in reach of both of them, and the GPS was set to their destination. They were good to go.

As usual, they talked about various things, like how Alexis was doing in school or what idiot acts the guys had gotten up to lately, until they made it out of the city and onto the highway. Then it was time for the radio.

The busy people driving their own cars on the highway didn't pay a bit of attention to the unmarked police car zooming down the highway with the windows down and radio blaring, accompanied by two voices singing whatever song happened to be on the radio at the time.

Yes, two voices. Not that Beckett would ever admit it if anyone asked. There was just something about flying down the highway that made you want to belt out every song that came over the radio.

It wasn't always like this though, well it was when she was doing road trips by herself but for a while, she wouldn't even turn on the radio when she road tripped with Castle. The first trip they took together was really only an hour long but to her, it felt like an eternity. Because she didn't want to turn on the radio, Castle talked the whole way.

He is very lucky to have survived that trip.

The next time they took a trip, he talked for a while and just when she about to weigh the pros against the cons of shooting him, he asked to turn on the radio. So she let him.

She stayed quiet the whole time he was flipping through the radio stations, even though it was driving her nuts that he wouldn't just pick one. Finally, he settled on one and it only took her a minute to realize that it was her favorite station to sing to in the car.

Even though it seemed the DJ at the time was against her, as they kept playing all the songs she loved, she kept quiet, and surprisingly so did Castle.

The third time they went on a road trip, they hadn't had a chance to eat much before so after ma lot of pleading, Castle got her to exit at the next town with food and he bought them way too many snacks to share while they continued their journey. And ever since then, it had become sort of a tradition for them to stop somewhere along the way or before they left to stock up on various candy, chips, and drinks for the trip.

That was also the trip where Castle started singing.

She resisted for a few more trips after that but on one trip, he happened to look over at her and caught her muttering the lyrics to the song.

She didn't think he would ever let her live that down. From then on he would bug her, asking her to actually sing along with the song every time they were in the car together, but she would always refuse.

Until, on one particular road trip, a combination of it taking hours to actually find the person they were looking for and backed up traffic made for a late night trip back home and even the large amount of double espressos weren't keeping her awake. So she had to choose to either let Castle drive or do what she normally did when she was tired and driving, sing along to every song that came on the radio.

After that day, she blamed it on her lack of sleep but, there was no way she was going to let him drive her precious car.

To say that Castle was shocked when his sleep deprived brain registered the fact that another voice had joined in with the one on the radio was an understatement. He had begged her relentlessly to sing with him but he knew there was no chance of that ever happening, or so he thought apparently.

He wisely didn't say anything about it that day and when their next trip came around, it didn't take too much convincing to get her to do it again.

And now, Beckett didn't think twice about singing along with the radio while Castle was in the car as they zoomed down the highway on their latest trip.

It definitely made what would normally be an extremely boring trip more fun, but if she had to sing that 'Need You Now' song one more time with him, she was going to purposely sabotage the radio.

"Castle? Where are my gummy bears?"

"Well, about that. I was going to go back in and get them but _someone_ kept insisting that it was time to go."

"You forgot my gummy bears?" She glanced over at him then her eyes fell to the bag in his lap. "Fine, I'll settle for those."

"These?" He said, holding up the bag. At her nod, he pulled the bag protectively against his chest. "No!"

"It's your fault, Castle. Now hand them over."

"Never!"

"Castle, give me the gummy worms now!"

* * *

**How could he forget her gummy bears! Yeah, sorry that last part was random but, I liked it so I kept it in there.**

**It's done, completed. No talking Hallow into writing more haha! I would love to know what you thought about it though.**


End file.
